theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skips
Skips, formerly known as Walks ', is the fifth main character of ''Regular Show. He is an immortal yeti who works at the park as a groundskeeper. He helps Benson a lot, and fixes many of the mistakes that Mordecai and Rigby make. He is very wise, and has a knowledge of many things to those of the unknown, due to his past of immortality. Info Appearance Skips is a yeti (standing at 6'5") with yellowish eyes, wearing only jeans with a brown belt. He closely resembles a gorilla. He has large muscles and abs, though he has small hands. He has white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face. It is also revealed that he lost some of his hair, so he made a combover. Skips's appearance remained unchanged during the time montage and the Park's 25 year reunion with the only difference being that he now wears cut jean shorts. Personality and Traits He has an interesting and mysterious past due to his immortality. Everybody relies on him to solve supernatural problems, and he almost always has the answer. There have only been a few occasions where he didn't know what to do, such as in "Brain Eraser" when, although he knew how to delete Mordecai's memory of Pops' nudity, he didn't know how to exit the video tape. He also couldn't fix error 219 on Mordecai and Rigby's computer. In "Skunked", his best ideas (a shower and coffee) didn't work, and in "Sugar Rush" he said to give Pops more sugar to stop his sugar rush when this only made it worse. However, Rigby knew what to do by giving him the opposite of more sugar: Benson's whole wheat donut. Skips also admits that he doesn't know what's wrong with Rigby in "This Is My Jam ", and even goes so far as to give advice that indirectly ''worsens ''the situation. Skips is often quiet and is one of the least vocal characters of the show, spending the majority of his spare time working out in the golf cart garage which doubles as his home. Despite his monotone expressions, he can be seen having a good time joking around, such as in "This Is My Jam", where he jokes with Mordecai and Rigby that he knew everything, though admits afterwards that he only knew about their plan because he was "in the can" while they were talking about it. Skips has great self-esteem and pride in his knowledge and strength, once going so far as to kill Rigby when he beat Skips at arm wrestling. He is considerably friendly with the other groundskeepers, and seems to be good friends with Benson, convincing him to take a break in "Party Pete" due to the stress he was going through. Overall, he's always willing to assist anybody that needs him and his expertise, despite how annoyed with the situation he might be. Skips rarely ever walks or runs, but when he is punched in the face by the bouncer at Carrey O'Key's, he runs after his attacker, and throws him into a table, which breaks with the force of Carl/The Bouncer's weight and he walks while Benson is driving the cart to pull Rigby's head out of the black hole in "First Day". Relationships Friends Mordecai Mordecai has a better relationship with Skips than Rigby does, and displays friendship and responsibility towards him. Mordecai always looks toward Skips for any help of any matter, with the presumption that Skips can fix anything with his seemingly infinite wisdom, except computers. In one instance, Mordecai voluntarily sacrifices the chocolate cake he and Rigby wanted so badly to save Skips from dying in the episode "Free Cake." Rigby Skips behaves slightly more negatively toward Rigby, and as a result, less friendly. Skips knows that it's usually Rigby's fault for all sorts of horrible events that occur, but always remains patient enough to fix the problem and teach both him and Mordecai a lesson. Skips does not approve of Rigby's immature behavior, one time going as far as to kill him. Skips is shown to have a little bit of respect for Rigby, though, when he tries to bring back his life by winning an arm wrestling match and when he breaks his own hand so that Rigby could play in a video game tournament with Mordecai. He also gave Rigby advice on being truthful about cheating on a bet, and even in social outings with the other Park Employees. Benson Even though Skips is employed by Benson, the two are at least friends, if not good friends. As seen in "Meat Your Maker", Skips chugs soda while Benson and Pops cheer him on. Benson has the utmost respect for Skips, as he is a hard worker and very dependable. Benson left Skips in charge while he took the day off in "Party Pete" without realizing he was going to let Mordecai and Rigby have their party anyway. Pops Pops and Skips do not interact too much throughout the series. It is shown in "Skips vs. Technology" that he has known Pops as a child. Although they don't appear to hate each other, Skips, being deep and knowledgeable, may be bored with Pops' childish, overly free-spirited attitude. He warns Mordecai and Rigby not to teach him words he shouldn't use.﻿﻿ Hi Five Ghost Skips and Hi Five Ghost are rarely seen interacting with one-another, though it can be assumed that the two like each other based on their friendly natures. Two notable interactions between the pair include Hi Five Ghost challenging Skips to an arm wrestling match in "Over the Top", and Skips and Hi Five Ghost going to prank the Rival Park in "Prankless". Techmo Techmo is one of Skips' friends from the American Revolution. When Techmo lost his arm fighting, Skips gave him an arm made of wood. Like Skips, Techmo was also given immortality and he was the only one who greeted Skips upon his return in the finale. Gary Gary is Skips' friend and he is also the one who takes Skips to the Guardians of Eternal Youth in his El Camino. In "Skips' Story" they knew each other from high school, where he was then known as Gareth. Gary, alongside the Guardians of Eternal Youth and Death, came to help Skips and others save the park in Exit 9B. Guardians of Eternal Youth The Guardians granted Skips his eternal youth, but only if he does his spirit dance every year on his birthday. The Guardians also helped Skips and others to save the park in Exit 9B. Love Interests Mona In Diary, it was revealed that Skips had a woman who used to skip with him every day, but he lost her due to her sacrificing herself to save him from Klorgbane. Because of this, he vowed to skip both night and day for the rest of his life, and he then changed his name from Walks to Skips. Foes Death Death is one of his eternal lifelong frenemies and threatens to tell the other park workers about his real name (Walks). Their long time rivalry could simply be because Death is the Grim Reaper, and therefore his job is to get people to pass on when their time comes. But since Skips struck a deal with the Guardians of Eternal Youth, who gave him immortality before his time came, Death hasn't been able to successfully perform his job with Skips, and therefore the seeds of their rivalry were planted. In "Exit 9B", he is shown helping Skips, so their rivalry might not be as fierce at first glance. Klorgbane the Destroyer Like Death, Klorgbane is one of Skips' enemies. Every 157 years, Skips must defeat Klorgbane or the world will end. In "Skips' Story", it is revealed that they knew each other from high school. Klorgbane was the school bully, and was responsible for Mona's death. Talents/Habits * '''Strength - Skips is best known among his friends for his superior strength (e.g., punching open a punching bag in "Over the Top"). It was also evidenced in "Death Punchies" that he accidentally sent Rigby to the hospital by punching him too hard. And in the episode Caveman, he was shown to hold his own against a couple of cavemen before being knocked unconscious. * Skipping - Despite originally being named "Walks", Skips always skips, no exceptions. Hence, he changed his name to Skips. In the episode "Diary" it was revealed that he skips because he had a lover who skipped with him all the time. When he lost her he vowed to skip for the rest of his life so he could never forget the memories he had with her. * Self-Esteem - Skips is very self-assured, always enjoying being praised by his friends. However, when he loses his standing as the best at something, Skips becomes upset, adopting a single-minded determination until he is able to prove himself. * Eternal Youth - By being granted eternal youth by the Guardians of Eternal Youth, Skips is able to live indefinitely young in exchange for performing a spirit dance directed toward said guardians on his birthday. It is unlikely that he still performs his spirit dance since he arrived for his birthday party which occurred six months prior to the events in the episode Fists of Justice. Skips, after the events in the episode Free Cake, may no longer be required to perform the spirit dance to maintain his youth and immortality. * Knowledge - Due to Skips having immortality, he has seen many things in his past and has a strong knowledge of the unknown. He usually always has an answer to everything. However, in the episode Sugar Rush, Skips said that eating more sugar will slow everything down, but it only ends up sending his friends to a higher sugar plain instead. When they eat the whole wheat donut, it saved them, and Rigby proved Skips wrong. * Arm Wrestling '- Skips is seen doing very well at arm wrestling in "Over The Top". He only lost to Rigby because he was cheating. * '''Bass Guitar Player '- As seen in "This Is My Jam", Skips knows how to play the electric bass guitar. * '''Video games - Skips is an extremely adept gamer, playing with Mordecai in Video Game Wizards in a fighting games tournament in the place of Rigby. He performs with considerable technique and finesse, and upon being replaced by Rigby, leaves without arguing. When asked why, he expresses his gratefulness that Mordecai finally learned his lesson about gaming, and expressed that the game was "too easy anyway". * Bowling '''- Skips is an excellent bowling player. As seen in the episode "Skips Strikes" he is very good at bowling and he has many awards and trophies, which he burns in sorrow. He also has an album of his bowling memories. * '''Fixing Things - Skips is very well known for his ability to fix things (as seen in "Skips vs Technology") and he is the first person to be called whenever something needs fixing or building. * 'Magic Expert '- Skips has been shown to be a superb spellcaster which uses to aid his friends in times of need. Skips-Themed Content * Skips' Bass ("This Is My Jam") * Skips' Volkswagen ("Skips Strikes", "Peeps", "Video Game Wizards", "Over the Top" and "Terror Tales of the Park II") * "Skips vs. Technology" (Episode that focuses mainly on Skips) * "Skips Strikes" (Episode that focuses mainly on Skips) * Skips' Stress (Episode that focuses mainly on Skips) * Skips' House (Some episodes) Story of Joining Sora's Team see MordecaiCategory:Characters Category:Animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Lovers Category:Calm characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:Regular Show characters Category:Musicians Category:Creatures Category:Yeti's and Snow Monsters Category:Sora's Team Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users